viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Usopp
Usopp (ウソップ, Usoppu), aka King of Snipers Usopp (狙撃の王ウソップ, Sogeki no Ō Usoppu) was born in Syrup Village. He is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and former Captain of the Veggie Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates, due to the "Uso" (うそ) in his name meaning "lie" or "falsehood". He was first mentioned by Yasopp. He is the fourth member of the crew, the third to join, and, including Nami, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. He is known with a bounty of 30,000,000 berries on his head by his alias and alter-ego "Sogeking" (そげキング, Sogekingu). Appearance Usopp's birthday is April 1st. Before the Timeskip For most of the story, Usopp is a slim, somewhat dark-skinned teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. During the Straw Hat separation, after landing in the Boin Archipelago, Usopp grew obese from overeating. His pre-timeskip age is 17 and height is 174cm. (5'8½"). He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he does not have his sniper goggles, like when he first met the Straw Hats or when his sniper goggles were stolen by Mr. 2), brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath (although he wore a murky green shirt during the Skypiea Arc). He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Usopp has increased muscle hypertrophy and has grown his hair out. He has become "manlier", being slightly taller and more muscular than before. His pre-timeskip age is 19 and height is 176cm. (5'9½"). Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Zolo Roronoa **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Vivi Nefeltari *Karoo *Kureha *Nebra Nefeltari *Cricket Mombran *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Kuja **Hancock Boa *Ivankov Emporio *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Yasopp (father) *Bachina (mother) *Mounblutain (imposter counterpart) Neutral Rivals *Mounblutain Enemies *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Eneru *Foxy *Lucci Rob *Moria Gecko *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou Abilities and Powers History Past Synopsis Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Syrup Villagers Category:Yasopp's Family Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Veggie Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology